


You Before Me

by speechlessG



Category: Glee
Genre: Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine發現Kurt高中時期寫的日記。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Been Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> 　　這篇的想法是源自於某次搭火車回家時，鐵道經過一個大學喜歡過的男孩帶我逛過他曾經就讀的高中。那時這個念頭忽然鑽進我腦海中：人的一生中可以切割成很多階段，我們在一個一個階段中不斷認識新的人，我們可能會和某些人很親近，但是卻不曾了解過對方和自己相遇以前的樣子、自己錯過的一部分。當對方向你坦露你沒有機會認識的他時，像是表白，帶著無意識的信賴，無掩飾將一部分的自己赤裸地放在你面前；那是一種令人感到難以言喻的珍視感。
> 
> 　　Kurt和Blaine在我心中一開始並非如同童話故事，他們互相傷害過，爭吵過。我不會修改那些痛苦，因為有過痛苦才足夠真實、足夠美麗。在Blaine正式向他告白、吻他以前，Kurt一直都是單戀，而且被Blaine的態度傷害過好幾次。日記是很私人的，也很容易情緒化，書寫當下的心情在當時卻都是最真實的，那些是Blaine不知道的一部分。藉由Kurt少年時代的日記， Blaine分享了更多他深愛的人的生命。
> 
> 　　我按照集數順序去寫，著重在Klaine比較重要的事件，日期則以美國首播日期為基準作斟酌調整。寫到Klaine正式交往為止，因為接下來的故事，Blaine都知道了；因為Kurt開始和他分享自己生命的每一部分了。：）

　　Blaine是在衣櫃上層架子的深處找到它的。

 

　　前一個下午他正好有空，去接Liz放學回家。甫上車，小女孩就以高分貝的尖叫聲宣佈自己成為話劇公演的主角。  
  
　　「所以我們家又有一個Alice了！」握著方向盤，Blaine把車轉了個彎。他從後照鏡看過去，發現女兒嘟著嘴用力搖頭。  
  
　　「才不是！」她糾正她爹地（daddy），那對蜜糖色的眼睛閃閃發亮，「是The Hatter（帽子先生）[1]！」  
  
　　「The Hatter？」  
  
　　「我覺得他比Alice要酷多了！」Elizabeth盤起雙手靠回後背上，「Père會同意我的。」  
  
　　Blaine的嘴角翹起一個微笑。噢是的，Kurt絕對會同意他們的小女孩的。  
  
　　在晚安吻以前，他答應女兒明天會為她找出自己那頂帶著白鳶尾羽毛的黑色禮帽。

 

　　他用手將它拖出來，即使經過了不少歲月，也看得出那曾是個作工精美的鞋盒，除了原有的結構，上頭還點綴了許多發亮的小裝飾。在這間房子裡──在他們的女兒正式成為家庭成員之前──只有一個人有這種細膩的手工。  
  
　　那個人很明顯不是自己。  
  
　　他掀開蓋子。一本一本的筆記本被排好，整齊地窩在盒子裡。Blaine認得最右邊的幾本，他曾經有幾次在睡前看過Kurt在它們上頭書寫。當看見Kurt手中換上新的日記本，他一度好奇過先前那些舊的哪去了，不過他尊重Kurt，那是他的隱私，他不會去過問。  
  
　　Blaine也曾有過寫日記的習慣，不過那是很早以前，大約十四、五歲時的事情；遇見Kurt之後他還有寫過幾篇，但經歷過幾次搬家之後，大概已經找不到了。現在他比較習慣寫歌紀錄心情和生命事件，例如向Kurt求婚時，前後他花了將近三個月寫了近二十首歌，但真正只用不到十五分鐘就寫完了最後的成品。  
  
　　他的目光落在左邊的幾本，最靠近盒子左側的書背用了大量亮粉裝飾，他拉出整本書，發現封面也同樣佈滿了閃亮的粉末；Blaine懷疑 Kurt謀殺了三隻Tinker Bell（小叮噹）[2]才湊到足夠數量。他翻閱了一下，大約是Kurt十一歲左右的日記。那時他的字跡相較於現在不那麼優雅，有些歪歪扭扭，但是比起同齡的孩子已經成熟許多；上頭還有幾頁用蠟筆畫的塗鴉，看得出來Kurt對色彩的敏感度從小就很高。  
  
　　他將那本放回去，往右跳了幾本，拉出酒紅色鑲金邊的典雅筆記本。Blaine打開第一頁，瞥見日期標示著2010。是他們高二的那一年，他們相遇的那一年。他忍不住微笑起來，他想知道他們第一次見面時，Kurt對他有什麼感覺。  
  
　　Blaine掃了一眼關上的房門，心中和罪惡感拉鋸三秒，最後還是繼續往下翻去。他不用看幾頁就知道Kurt當年在McKinley的日子有多麼難熬，Kurt把日記當作他的私人朋友，毫無隱藏地將痛苦和迷惘全部書寫下來。Blaine彷彿可以看見還是青少年時期的Kurt就站在他眼前，赤裸毫無遮掩地顯示所有的痛楚。  
  
　　他的心不由得揪緊。  
 

> Nov. 7th 2010  
>  　　我知道自己今天很慘，但我沒料到會這麼可怕。Karofsky的動作比以往都粗魯（不是說以前就比較溫柔，而是今天變本加厲），我被他摔到置物櫃上整整五次。大家還是一如往常裝作沒有看見任何事。我習慣了。是一直到回家洗澡時才發現我的右手臂有一片兩個拳頭大的瘀青。幸好它不是出現在我臉上，否則還真不知道該怎麼向老爸編造藉口。（被足球打到臉的理由上次用過了，再用一次他肯定不會買帳）
> 
> 　　Puckerman叫我去Dalton Academy臥底當間諜，好像那是我唯一的用途： **gay小孩到gay學校去探頭探腦，最好的保護色！** 真想把白板砸在他臉上。
> 
> 　　看來我得在治裝下點功夫了。

  
　　Blaine心疼地微笑，一是為了即使在合唱團裡Kurt仍然會被排擠，二是想起了他們初遇時Kurt的穿著：內斂的黑外套、紅色無條紋的領帶還有那個有墊肩的深棕色書包立刻讓他識破對方身份。不知怎麼他沒有當場揭穿Kurt，或許是因為在回過頭的那一瞬間，他有種預感，眼前這個男孩將會佔據他生命中一個不平凡的位置。顯然他的第六感比他早認清這一件事實。  
 

> Nov. 9th 2010  
>  　　或許應該感謝Gaga，我竟然在被發現後還能從Dalton Academy全身而退。在旋轉梯上遇見了一個男孩，他有著一對深色迷人的眼睛，他甚至牽著我的手跑過長而空蕩的走廊。更特別的是，他也是個同性戀。聽見他唱歌──我很久沒有差點錯過鼓掌，直到旁邊的觀眾開始拍手歡呼時才想起來表演已經結束了。
> 
> 　　他告訴我Dalton是個不容許暴力的學院。沒有人在這裡會受到任何惡意推擠、被丟入垃圾桶，或是被當面潑灑思樂冰。相較於McKinley，聽起來像是天上樂園。
> 
> 　　要勇敢（COURAGE）。Blaine（這是他的名字）告訴我。我們交換了手機號碼，我確信我們以後會變成很要好的朋友。

  
　　Blaine碰觸著最後一行字。Kurt坐在Dalton交誼廳的神情他至今難忘。他看起來彷彿用盡全身力氣才不至於垮下來變成碎片，當時的他是多麼地哀傷而脆弱，卻堅強。Blaine並不自認是個軟弱的人，但他必須承認Kurt遠遠比他勇敢得多。  
  
　　接著日記中間有幾頁被撕去的痕跡。  
 

> Nov. 13th 2010  
>  　　我不知道自己怎麼還能寫下這些字。我的腦袋沒有辦法停止運轉整整兩天──即便我很想，渴望到幾欲發狂。
> 
> 　　我以為我會大吐狂吐，將所有酸液都從胃部倒出。
> 
> 　　我被吻了。被強吻。被──原諒我無法寫下他的名字，我想這兩個字到死亡那一日都會刻畫在我心中──強吻。我還記得他強壓在我嘴上的力道、他靠過來的汗酸味從他貼近的身體傳出。我的心彷彿被從三萬英呎高空扔下，自由落體沒有終點。我被恐懼吞噬。
> 
> 　　要勇敢。我不應該這麼想，但我不得不去思考如果不是Blaine的那封簡訊，我是否會追上去，我是否會追進去那間我不曾想像過最終變成煉獄的更衣室。

  
　　Blaine不得不在書桌旁坐下來。他必須坐下來。Kurt的字體潦草而凌亂，顯示了當下他的心情是多麼混亂無助。  
  
　　老天──他摩挲著嘴。他從未想過是自己的簡訊讓Kurt鼓起勇氣去向Karofsky理論。他沒有想這麼多，那時他只是想、只是想鼓勵Kurt；他甚至不記得確切是哪封簡訊。Blaine深深吸了一口氣，才又接著看下去。  
 

> 　　我仍然感謝Blaine。在事發當晚我打給他之後，他二話不說就翹了隔天早上的課，開車來到Lima陪我找那人對質。
> 
> 　　他甚至請我吃午餐。我在餐廳崩潰了。那是發生那件事之後我第一次哭出來。哭到連手臂都發麻。我應該感覺丟臉的，在這麼多人面前卻完全沒有辦法控制自己，但是當Blaine離開位置過來抱住我時，羞恥與否卻忽然不那麼重要了。
> 
> 　　感謝老天他在這。

 

　　Kurt穿著藍色的大衣，坐在McKinley鏤空的金屬階梯上，他臉上的憂傷讓此刻的Blaine願意收集全世界的快樂去換取他一個微笑。那時的他除了請對方吃午餐，根本不知道還能再做什麼好。在Breadstix等待著餐點上桌時，Kurt用盡全身上下的每一分力氣維持住自己才不至於在Blaine面前崩潰。他可以看見淚光在對方眼中打轉，卻硬是沒有掉下來。  
  
　　「你哭過嗎？昨天晚上。」Blaine問。Kurt沉默地搖了搖頭。  
  
　　Blaine還記得那天晚上Kurt打電話給他時，自己正坐在床上練習吉他。他的手機就這麼突如其來地響了，嚇得他從床上彈了一下。電話那頭的Kurt聽起來勉強稱得上鎮靜，但Blaine聽的見Kurt聲音裡隱藏的顫抖。他安靜地聽對方把話說完，安撫幾句，並答應Kurt隔天一早就會過去McKinley陪他。  
  
　　『我是我們學校唯一出櫃的同性戀。』那一句話是Blaine當夜入睡以前最後的記憶。  
  
　　坐在Kurt對面，Blaine的腦海轉過無數個念頭，卻想不出一句足以說出口安慰男孩的話。他被人霸凌過、被揍到趴在地上動彈不得，只能等路過的人好心送他到醫院；但那些都是肢體上的暴力──他沒有被心靈上侵犯過。  
  
　　他不知道該說些什麼來修補Kurt心中的傷口。  
  
　　女服務生送來他們的咖啡。Kurt轉頭往向窗外，Blaine還記得他的側臉──那張哀傷到足以毀壞天堂的側臉，他這一生都無法忘懷。他至今也無法弄清，那時的自己怎麼膽敢只在認識幾天的情況下做出這麼越界的舉動：他傾身越過桌子，將手覆蓋在Kurt手上。  
  
　　男孩瞬間轉頭，Blaine看見一行淚水滾落Kurt眼睛下方，只是一秒鐘的事情，Kurt抽回手掩住自己的臉，開始哭泣。起初是無聲的，接著變成嚎啕大哭，他的肩膀都在發顫，整個身子縮進座位裡，聲音只剩下顫抖的嗚咽。Blaine被震在原處，他楞了幾秒才從位置上彈起身，擠進Kurt身邊。他笨拙地拍著男孩的背，但Kurt的哭聲只是變得更大，人們開始轉頭關注他們，Blaine只好伸出手攬過Kurt。Kurt半轉過身，頭貼著Blaine的肩膀，他縮在Blaine胸前，臉依然埋在雙手中。  
  
　　Blaine記得自己拍著對方的背，低喃著：「沒事了、沒事了……」Kurt的哭泣聲逐漸轉小，最後變成了啜泣。他的身子不再如同壞掉的彈簧那樣抽搐，肩膀起伏恢復成正常的頻率。Blaine聽見男孩顫抖地深深吸了一口氣，輕輕推開自己，盡可能秀氣地抹了抹眼角，勉強恢復成那個優雅自持的Kurt Hummel。  
  
　　「謝謝你。」他小聲地說。Blaine心疼地望著對方。Kurt仍然低著頭，似乎對於方才的失控感到羞愧。  
  
　　Blaine回首，才發現女服務生在桌子旁不曉得站了多久，尷尬地不知道該不該送上他們的主餐。Blaine對她做了個口型請她放在桌上就好，並無聲道謝。對方微弱地笑笑，擺擺手之後離開。  
  
　　他又轉身回去觀察Kurt的狀態。男孩依舊垂著臉。Blaine伸出手，握住Kurt擱在大腿上的手捏了捏。他的手因為哭泣而冰冷。  
  
　　「沒關係的，三不五時我們都需要發洩一下。」他說。  
  
　　Kurt終於願意抬起臉，他的雙眼因為淚水而紅腫，鼻尖也泛著紅。但是他注視自己彷彿溺水的人終於抓住稻草的眼神，讓Blaine感覺這一切完全值得。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》之中的角色人物。前提到的Alice即故事女主角愛麗絲。  
> [2] 《小飛俠彼得潘》之中的角色人物，身上帶著能夠令人飛翔的魔法粉末。


	2. Special Education

　　Blaine草草翻了幾頁。他們真的有過太多的咖啡約會了，按照他們光顧的頻率，咖啡店應該頒發兩張終身貴賓卡給Kurt和他。Kurt將他們所有看過的電影、音樂會和難得的音樂劇票根全部留下了，並一一仔細地浮貼在該天的日記上。他對每一場表演都有自己的心得和評論，其中幾則刻薄的諷刺語氣讓Blaine忍不住笑出來。  
  
　　Kurt沒有再接下來的日記中提到那個吻，Blaine假設他試圖遺忘，或是佯裝不在意。  
  
　　Kurt提到了他父母的婚禮。Blaine那天有出席，那是場溫馨感人的婚宴。當Kurt被Finn拉上場中央跳舞時，Blaine鼓掌到手掌都發紅甚至有些刺疼，但那個男孩值得那些掌聲。婚禮結束後，Kurt留給他一個白色氣球。Blaine的那顆在他房間裡懸浮了兩天，逐漸變小直到再也支撐不住自己的重量而掉落到地上，最後被他母親丟入垃圾桶。Kurt也留了一枚下來，已經失去彈性的白色橡皮和一朵緞帶折成的橘紅小花被膠帶固定在婚禮的那一整面日記。  
  
　　Blaine又翻了幾頁。  
 

> Nov. 26th 2010  
>  　　不敢相信Karofsky竟然要回來了。在他做了那樣的事以後、在他說了那樣的話以後，他還是能夠光明正大地再次走入McKinley的走廊，像往常一樣將所有他眼中的輸家推去撞牆，或是每節下課用思樂冰幫他們敷面膜。
> 
> 　　事實是，我永遠都是落敗者。
> 
> 　　Blaine告訴我應該要勇敢。但我應該怎麼勇敢起來？上一次我展現勇氣，下場是

  
　　這裡留下了一行斷裂。  
 

> 　　一個吻。一個出於非自願的吻。一個用強迫暴力震驚堆砌起來的吻。那甚至稱不上──不該稱作一個吻。
> 
> 　　我想堅強起來，但我想這次我做不到。
> 
> 　　爸在走廊上將我拉到一旁，告訴我他和Carole商量好了，要將他們的蜜月基金挪作學費，讓我轉學到Dalton Academy。我答應了。

  
　　Kurt的字跡在這裡停下。書頁右下角有一枚乾掉的水漬。Blaine伸出手指撫摸著變質的紙張邊緣，他深深吸了一口氣，翻至下一頁。  
 

> Nov. 28th 2010  
>  　　今天是我在Dalton Academy的第一日。我打上領帶，穿上制服外套，看著鏡中自己的瞬間，我想起那天在合唱團室宣佈我要轉學時，Mercedes和Rachel臉上的神情，還有最震驚的Finn，他的表情寫滿了詫異。但老天在上，離開McKinley並非我所願，如果可以，我願意用任何代價留下來；但我無法留在一個時時刻刻為了生命安全提心吊膽的地方。
> 
> 　　Blaine為我引荐進入The Warblers，所以現在我是最新的一只夜鶯了。只可惜召開會議時被潑了滿頭冷水。他們有一個類似議會的東西。議會，你相信嗎？我不太確定他們是從那裡學來「只有握著鎚子的人才有權利發言」這套（某堂美國原住民歷史課？[3]），上次看見似乎是我的幼稚園老師Mary在我們身上實施。總之，Blaine告訴我，他們之後還有一個獨唱徵選會。至於自選曲曲目……我知道有個人一定會有很棒的主意。

  
　　Kurt在電話那頭告訴他自己要轉學的消息時，Blaine簡直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
  
　　「你一定要加入The Warblers。」他幾乎是有點過於激動地捧著電話，「一定要。你不能浪費你的聲音。」如果他有室友，那人肯定會驚訝他怎麼還沒從床上跌下來。  
  
　　Blaine曾經聽過Kurt小小清唱過幾句『Memory』。那一次難得有劇團到Ohio演出，他們早在三個月以前就買好票，開了兩小時的車，終於如願以償欣賞到Kurt夢寐以求的『Cat』。演出結束後，他們心中還洶湧著悸動，不想擠上Kurt的凱迪拉克就這麼回家。天已經黑了，戲院外除了還在營業的餐館和街燈還亮著，他們拖著腳步在人行道上走，沒有交談。忽然Kurt停下，Blaine發現，轉過身去。就在昏黃的燈光下，Kurt唱起了『Memory』，而Blaine跟著微笑起來。  
  
　　他知道Kurt有副好嗓子。那天放下電話以後，他不顧早已超過門禁時間許久，還穿著睡衣就直接去敲Wes的門，告訴對方自己有個聲音非常動聽的朋友就要轉進Dalton了。  
  
　　隔天第一節課開始以前，Blaine站在學院的大堂等著對方。他眼看穿著制服的Kurt走進典雅的大門，站到他面前，對他露出一個羞澀的笑容。  
  
　　那天是Burt陪Kurt來辦完後續的轉學手續，Kurt瞪著自己的課表，表情有些茫然無措，Blaine瞄了一眼那張表格，就從Kurt手中抽了過來，並帶著真摯的微笑對Burt說道：「Hummel先生，別擔心，我不會讓令郎第一天就在Dalton迷路的。」  
  
　　Burt感激地對他笑笑，友好地拍了拍Blaine的背，再對Kurt交代幾句之後便離開學校。Blaine按照課表將Kurt帶到正確的教室門口，並告訴他該怎麼找到學生餐廳，他們約好一起午餐，而Blaine暗示Kurt自己有個驚喜要給他。  
  
　　結果，驚喜從美妙變成了不那麼愉快。Blaine注意到Kurt對於The Warbler的制度有些錯愕，他沒有當場表現出來，但是Blaine看得出Kurt失落的樣子。他猜想一個恰當的激勵，一個試唱，能夠讓Kurt又重燃信心。果然，離開樓梯時，Kurt的雙眼又重拾了明亮的光芒。  
  
　　他沒有去打探Kurt選擇了哪一首歌作為自選曲，他不想破壞制度；David對於Wes沒有經過全體議會，只在首席與主唱私下聽過Kurt試唱的情況下就直接同意Kurt加入合唱團已經稍有微詞。  
  
　　他希望讓這個男孩快樂，但他不想做得過頭。  
  
　　幸好David的疑慮也在試唱過後煙消雲散了。  
 

> Nov. 30th 2010  
>  　　當Rachel說出『Don’t Cry For Me Argentina』時，我就知道我找對人了。我們兩個身體裡有同樣的diva因子和戲劇性。我用所有我能擠出的空閒時間練唱，Dalton的課業份量果然和它的學費一樣並非浪得虛名。已經十二點了，又超過平常的睡眠時間。希望明天的試唱一切順利。

  
　　Kurt天生有股強烈的戲劇性，即便他嘗試壓抑，那股表演的慾望和生命力依舊會不受控制地從他的肌膚滲出。他生來就不能被約束、被放入設計好的框架。即便穿著私校制服，Kurt還是能夠保有自己的味道。  
  
　　這也是為什麼當初Wes和Thad堅決投反對票的原因。個人特色在Warblers之中並不特別受到讚賞。他們仰賴的是眾人的和諧取勝，唯一容許的特例是Blaine。David曾經告訴他，議會花了三年，才終於找到他們追尋已久的聲音。合唱團對他的重視遠遠超出應該有的範圍，Blaine感激這點，但也同樣是因為他們寬容主唱的特權讓Blaine有時會得意到忘記他們終究還是個合唱團體。  
  
　　他還記得Kurt那時演唱『Don’t Cry For Me Argentina』的姿態，彷彿他正是Evita的化身。沒有人理解他，卻仍然義無反顧地擁抱社會；他佇立在巔峰之脊接受寒風的擁抱。那時的他只專注在提醒Kurt別讓手勢太過激昂，卻忽略了對方歌聲中尋求認同的渴望。大多數時候，如同其他青少年，他不過是個因為意氣風發而盲目的男孩。他喜歡聽Kurt唱歌，這點毋庸置疑，但是他沒有仔細思考過其中的原因，而那絕對不只是對方夜鶯般的嗓音。  
  
　　他擔心Kurt因為太過特立獨行而不被Warbler接受，顯然他過於擔心了。在Dalton的Kurt並說不上真的格格不入，他依然優雅自得，他的微笑依舊溫暖人心（雖然相較於之前恬淡了點），他的貼心和慧黠的幽默迅速贏得了眾多團員的好感。Blaine感覺得出Kurt為了融入這裡，收斂了很多自己。他並不知道那是好是壞，他只知道當時的自己甚至有點慶幸Kurt這麼做了。Blaine不希望Kurt受傷，他希望Kurt能夠在Dalton也找到歸屬感，甚至有點自私地暗自期望Karofsky繼續在McKinley橫行霸道，好讓Kurt留在這裡，留在他身邊久一點。  
  
　　Blaine又翻了幾頁日記，Kurt記錄了很多關於Pavarotti的細節，包括小鳥的健康狀態、喜好，諸如此類。Kurt非常細心，也非常喜歡Pavarotti。多數上課期間他會把鳥寄放在Blaine房裡，Kurt堅持窗戶旁的通風比起他的置物櫃要好太多了；而且他的法文老師不喜歡上課到一半時有鳥叫聲打斷她。有時Blaine在空堂時回到宿舍休息、預習下堂課的內容，他會順便幫Pavarotti添加食物和水，鳥兒總會感激似地鳴叫幾聲。  
  
　　他喜歡看Kurt敲著籠子對Pavarotti說話的樣子，感覺那時候的Kurt特別單純，卸下所有心防，就只是純淨的Kurt Hummel。  
  
　　除了養鳥的筆記，Kurt也寫了許多和Warblers練唱的感想。除了Blaine之外，Jeff接近Brittany的傻氣（如果說有哪個人能字面上笑死在tumblr上，那大概就是他了）和Nick的好脾氣也讓他們和Kurt迅速成為好友。Kurt喜歡觀察Blaine唱歌的姿態，如果當天他的表現特別優異（按照Kurt的記錄顯然是大部分時間），Kurt會用近乎迷戀的語氣描述他的歌聲。  
  
　　但他似乎仍然不太習慣Warbler的演唱方式，因為幾乎在每一次日記中，他總會提到Mercedes或Brittney或Tina或Rachel，有時則是男孩們。  
  
　　其中一則的最後一句是  
 

> 　　我想念New Direction。

  
　　Blaine注視這一行字許久。  
 

> Dec. 1st 2010  
>  　　今天是Sectional。我們和New Direction打成平手。不是特別樂見的結果，不過可以再次見到大家的感覺真的很棒。
> 
> 　　已經很久沒有在演出前這麼緊張了。這是我第一次正式公開以Warbler的身份表演，我甚至需要到吧台要杯水喝。Rachel正在對櫃台後那可憐的男人大吼大叫，顯然她的頤指氣使距離上次見面之後一點也沒有減弱。但是Rachel對我變得貼心了，她的安慰讓我感覺好過許多。我知道逃避暴力並不是正確的解決方法，但我目前還沒找到更好的替代方案。我真的想念他們。
> 
> 　　演出很成功，Blaine完美的聲音顯然抓住了評審的心。你幾乎不會看見他怯場，你甚至能看出他的確是在享受表演。
> 
> 　　我的目光快要捨不得從他身上移開了。

  
　　看到這裡，Blaine忍不住微笑起來。他知道Kurt很早就迷戀上他，他也享受對方用著閃爍的眼神注視自己的模樣。起初他以為Kurt只是崇拜他在舞台上發光發熱的風采──直到情人節那天他才發現遠遠不止。他確實享受高中時代的每一場演出，觀眾的掌聲、喝采，讓你感覺自己彷彿在那一剎那統治了全世界；但自從第一次和Kurt一起表演之後，他更捨不得站在舞台上獨自享受鎂光燈焦點。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] 指發言棒talking stick，是早期美國原住民會議規則之一，只有握著發言棒的人擁有發言權。


	3. A Very Glee Christmas

> Dec. 7th 2010  
>  　　期中考快到了，所有老師跟瘋了似地用成堆的作業往我們身上砸。我並不自認是個蠢蛋，但份量龐大的功課加上頻繁的合唱團練習（並不是說我不樂在其中，我享受與男孩們相處的時光）真的有點讓我吃不消。我和Blaine大概將近一個星期沒有一起在放學後去喝杯咖啡了。

  
  
　　Blaine記得他們有時候會在課堂上傳簡訊，好吧，不是有時候，而是很常。在人人崩潰的期中考附近，他們的簡訊量會爆增，Kurt開始用對於各科老師的精確譬喻轟炸他的收件匣，他則以同學們的糗事和大量的表情符號回報。一天Kurt傳來了一封簡短的訊息：

 

> 　　我想念我們的咖啡約會。

  
  
　　下課後他在離宿舍和圖書館最遠的角落找到了一台販賣機，機器庫存顯然早已被為數眾多的熬夜學生消耗殆盡，他幸運地買到碩果僅存的最後兩罐咖啡。

 

> 　　我在地理課傳了簡訊給他，告訴他我想念我們在咖啡店的時光。當我在Warbler的練習室努力搞定我的代數作業時，Blaine進來了（看在老天的份上，我真的不知道他怎麼找到我的），帶著兩瓶罐裝咖啡。他怎麼能夠這麼體貼？這麼紳士這麼……甜美？
> 
> 　　我們一起唸書直到我必須回家以免趕不上晚餐。Finn說我整頓飯都在傻笑。我一點也不想承認。至少不是向他承認。

  
　　 Kurt保留了咖啡罐，正確來說是鋁罐的側面，他把罐子剪開，將邊緣磨平避免自己日後翻閱時因此誤傷到手，同樣也夾在日記本當中。Blaine撫摸著那一片金屬，翻入下一頁。

 

> Dec. 10th 2010  
>  　　為了即將到來的聖誕節假期，所有人都拼了命想辦法趕上進度，老師趕課，學生趕作業。Jeff說要是Dickson小姐再要求他重寫一份《A Rose for Emily》[4] 的五百字心得報告，他就要在她的水杯中放蟾蜍（「或牠的小孩蝌蚪！」從他的語氣來看顯然他偏好後者）。我和Nick跟他打賭二十塊他沒那個種。
> 
> 　　明天的歷史小考幾乎要把我逼瘋了，從來不知道Charlemagne和他的神聖羅馬帝國（那個「既不神聖也不羅馬更稱不上帝國」的東西）[5]也可以這麼難搞定。我在Warbler的練習室（這裡已經快變成我的秘密讀書室了，安靜不受打擾）打算再把筆記整理一次，Blaine忽然提著收音機進來，嚇了我一跳。他要我陪他練習「Baby It’s Cold Outside」，因為他之後要在Kings Island的聖誕特別秀上表演。我一直以來都想唱這首歌……和另一個男孩一起唱。

  
　　Blaine記得那次對唱。一開始他只是像每一次演出那樣，習慣用生動的表情演繹出歌詞，但Kurt不知怎麼也玩起來了，他的表情活像60年代含蓄卻挑逗的淑女，欲迎還拒的樣子讓Blaine忍不住開始跟他調情。

 

> 　　我想我們應該算得上……調情？我知道Blaine容易投注所有感情入歌唱中，但我確實感覺到這次似乎有點不太一樣……我感覺到空氣中瀰漫的曖昧。有幾次我甚至以為他會靠上來吻我……如果我不逃開的話。

  
　　Blaine盯著那一段文字，深深吸了一口氣。他記得當時的自己壓根沒想那麼多，他只是想找個人練習，而Kurt恰好是最佳的人選。Kurt的反應讓他玩心大起；他以為Kurt也知道那不過是逢場作戲。  
  
　　噢。

 

> 　　我想我愛他。

  
　　Blaine感覺到胸前他的胃像被人揪住揉扯那般。他幾乎可以預見接下來的Kurt會如何心碎、心痛。如何發現自己不過是一廂情願、被傷害，一次又一次。  
  
　　先愛上的就輸了。  
  
　　其餘的文字進入他眼中又溜走。他坐在原位沒有任何動作，他沒有計算過了多久，也沒有心思去想，直到感覺胸口的那股痠疼逐漸散去才翻開下一頁。

 

> Dec. 20th 2010  
>  　　聖誕節快到了。同時表示Blaine也快要回家度過假期了。不能夠每天見到他當然很遺憾，但我也很期待能夠有多一點時間和爸爸、Carole還有Finn相處。我幾乎快不記得上一次進爸的修車廠是什麼時候了，還有幫忙遞扳手、接電話。之前答應要教Carole烤爸最喜歡的焦糖蘋果塔也終於有時間可以兌現了。
> 
> 　　他們的禮物我都買好了。Carole的是媽媽的舊手錶，我想她應該會喜歡。爸的是我早就打好的針織毛線衫，用了他喜愛的酒紅色。Finn、Mercedes還有Rachel的也沒有花我太多時間；倒是阻止爸打算為Carole買香水時我自豪了一下。說真的，一個味道對一個女人而言是何等的重要呀，你得讓你家女士挑選自己的味道，基本原則第一條。
> 
> 　　唯一還沒有找到的，是Blaine的聖誕禮物。
> 
> 　　說來好笑，但只要每天能看見他的笑容，我就感覺不需要禮物也無所謂。這個聖誕節已經有足夠的溫暖陪我度過這個冬天。

  
　　Blaine記得那年聖誕節假期開始前的最後一天，所有人都收拾好行李準備回家。校園走廊上塞滿了互相道別的學生們，不算長的通道裡充斥著擁抱、友好的拍肩還有玩笑。他下午就打包好自己的行囊，他的東西並不多，一個登機箱就是全部。Kurt陪他挑選、給家人的禮物被整齊地堆放在箱子旁邊，準備一起被搬上他的二手喜美。Jeff、Nick、Wes和David的份都趕在他們跳上自己的車以前塞進他們手中。  
  
　　只剩下最後一個。  
  
　　Kurt坐在他床邊，一邊逗弄著Pavarotti，一邊輕輕跟著音樂哼唱。Blaine從衣櫃的最底下拿出許久以前就準備好的禮物──一條紅黑條紋的Paul Smith圍巾。Kurt拆開包裝時幾乎在尖叫。  
  
　　「噢我的天啊！Blaine！」他捧著那條羊毛圍巾，雙頰因為激動而變的粉紅，Blaine忍不住微笑起來。「你怎麼知道我一直想要一條這樣的圍巾！」  
  
　　「這很襯Dalton的制服顏色，但就算是單穿也很好搭配。」Blaine咧開嘴，注視著Kurt眼睛開心的快要瞇成兩條弧線，「我一看到它立刻就想到你了，簡單、時尚、富有品味。」  
  
　　Kurt咬著下唇，他握著圍巾的手還舉在胸前，猶豫了幾秒之後還是走上前，張開手給了Blaine一個擁抱：「謝謝你！真的、真的、真的很謝謝你！」  
  
　　沒有過多久，Blaine就發現這一條圍巾成了少數出現在Kurt 身上頻率簡直稱得上是驚人地多的幸運兒。  
  
　　他真的很喜歡圍巾。  
  
　　接下來的幾則日記，Kurt用歡快的筆調敘述了他的聖誕假期，包括如願花大把時間和家人團聚、和McKinely的女孩們去逛街、喝咖啡。他提到了和Blaine交換的幾則簡訊。

 

> 　　他說他家裡無聊透了，他恨不得每天都能出門。他爸還是會用那種奇怪的表情注視他。他說他已經麻痺了。幾乎。
> 
> 　　他說他每天都會和弟弟擠一張床，一直聊到半夜。有一次Darren（他弟的名字）還聊到睡著，隔天Blaine就把他糗了一頓，說肯定是Mia（Darren的女朋友）把他操太累了。
> 
> 　　他說他很想念我。
> 
> 　　我也想念他。

  
　　母親過世以後，Darren放棄繼續當作Blaine和父親之間的橋樑，他收拾行囊搬到紐約去，希望有一天會有人賞識他的才華。Blaine不確定媽媽在臨終以前在爸爸耳朵旁說了什麼。他感覺得出來父親正在微微轉變，試著不再那麼堅持自己的立場，特別是在Elizabeth進入他們家庭之後，他甚至答應和Kurt見面，順便會會這個新的小孫女。  
  
　　Liz那時才一歲又三個月，正在牙牙學語，走路搖搖晃晃。Kurt用了三天教會她喊「阿公」（grandpa），她把音發成了「阿東」（grundba）。一開始Anderson先生嚴肅的表情讓小女孩躲在爸爸身後，兩只手揪著Kurt的褲管，只露出一對眼睛眨巴眨巴望著陌生人。Kurt蹲下來告訴女兒，那個陌生的中年男人就是他爹地的爸爸，就是她爺爺；Liz忽然像明白什麼似地，笑顏逐開，轉身往老Anderson那走去，接著抱住他的膝蓋，揚起頭說：「阿東！」  
  
　　Blaine發誓他在那一瞬見看見什麼在父親臉上迸裂、消融了。他看向Kurt，原本正注視著祖孫的他丈夫發現了他的視線，轉過來也對他露出微笑。  
  
　　想到此，Blaine忍不住溫柔地觸摸著Kurt留下的筆跡。他還記得Kurt那時送給他的禮物按照約定準時抵達他們家門口。是Darren拿上來的，他一把將禮物拋向正窩在床上按著吉他的Blaine，後者趕忙丟下手中的吉他去接。  
  
　　「你的小男朋友送你什麼啦？」Darren亮著一排過於潔白的牙齒，用著揶揄的口氣等待Blaine反駁。  
  
　　Blaine扮了個鬼臉更正他：「他不是我的男朋友。」另一隻手忙著拆開禮物，「他是我最好的朋友。」  
  
　　「隨便啦，他送了你什麼？」  
  
　　終於，解決牛皮紙的Blaine打開外層的禮盒，「一雙手套。」他說，將那雙手套拿出來。那是一雙兔毛手套，Blaine將它戴上，表面是光滑亮澤的黑色皮革，他試著活動手指，不意外地相當合手。  
  
　　「老兄，」Darren的臉露出一個狡詐的笑，「你看起來像義大利黑手黨。」  
  
　　「滾你的。」Blaine回答，看也沒有看他弟弟。盒子內還有一張手寫的卡片，上頭有著Kurt秀麗的字跡：聖誕快樂，Blaine。祝福你也有個溫暖的冬天。  
  
　　「聖誕快樂。」他低語著。Darren哼著「Blaine和Kurt，坐在樹底下……[6]」的小調離開房間，把門也帶上了；Blaine選擇無視弟弟。他看向窗外，一片白雪紛飛，衷心希望在Lima的Kurt也有著美好的聖誕假期。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4] 美國作家William Faulkner所作之短篇小說，敘述一名女性受父權與社會輿論限制、壓抑下最終導向悲劇結局的懸疑故事，為美國青少年必讀之文學教材。  
> [5] 查理曼大帝原為法蘭克王國加洛林王朝國王，於西元800年受加冕為神聖羅馬帝國皇帝。  
> [6] 指兒歌K-I-S-S-I-N-G的第一句歌詞，名字可代換。是小朋友用來揶揄同伴在談戀愛玩親親的遊戲歌曲。


	4. Silly Love Songs

>  Jan. 1st 2011
> 
> 　　這天Mercedes到我們家要一起跨年。下午我幫她開門的時候，我的反應是：「天哪女孩妳把整家美體小鋪都搬過來了嗎？」
> 
> 　　她只是咯咯笑個不停。
> 
> 　　晚上十點左右，Carole為我們做了兩杯熱可可。她說要和爸一起進城逛逛，因為前一天晚上爸不小心告訴她自己已經六年沒有在除夕夜出門了。我們答應他們我們會乖乖看家，不會離開這棟房子一步。至於Finn，則理所當然地從下午就消失不見人影。
> 
> 　　我們在房間裡玩起了歌曲接龍，輪流用百老匯曲目應答對方的話，誰先停了就輸了。輸的人要說一個秘密。
> 
> 　　「我五歲時還包著尿布。」
> 
> 　　「噢天哪！」
> 
> 　　「Kurt Hummel，我警告過你──」
> 
> 　　「我知道！我知道！不嘲笑妳！」我用手在嘴唇上作勢拉上拉鍊。
> 
> 　　「換你了。」
> 
> 　　「什麼？從何時這變成了秘密交換大會了？我以為我們在玩百老匯大會串。」
> 
> 　　「Kurt，求你了，你知道McKinely的生活多無趣。男校一定有很多有趣的事情……例如誰跟誰的風花雪月呀……」
> 
> 　　「妳說誰跟誰的風花雪月？」
> 
> 　　「你說呢？」
> 
> 　　我瞪著她。她回瞪著我，接著露出──我發誓，以Alexander McQueen[7]的名字──如同狐狸一般的笑容。
> 
> 　　「什麼都沒有！」我舉起雙手，瞪大雙眼但挪開目光，「真的！」
> 
> 　　「一點點都沒有嗎？沒有什麼火辣的洗手間傳聞之類？」
> 
> 　　「沒……有……」我虛弱地回答她。
> 
> 　　她盯了我幾秒，最終放棄地嘆口氣抬起手，「好吧。」她說。移開目光，我卻不由自主地開始想起聖誕假期前的那一天晚上，Blaine來找我練習「Baby It’s Cold Outside」，他的雙眼是如何閃亮、充滿著雀躍；他的嘴唇是如何飽滿、溼潤彷彿等待品嚐；他的聲音是如何挑逗……
> 
> 　　「好啦。」我聽見自己開口，「Blaine和我……在聖誕假期前，我們合唱了一首歌，一首對唱，一首情歌。」
> 
> 　　「噢Kurt！」Mercedes湊了過來，「告訴我更多、更多！不准你就在這停下！」
> 
> 　　「噢老天！他真的……」回想到他的微笑，我感覺心都跳漏了。「真的、真的很可愛，而我們──我們的默契棒透了，我說真的，就像Christian和Satine[8]，除了我們都是男的。」
> 
> 　　「那他有說什麼嗎？在那之後？你們有沒有接吻還是──」
> 
> 　　「沒有，Mercedes。Schue老師正好來找我，而Blaine離開了。」
> 
> 　　「什麼──」
> 
> 　　「但我確定他也喜歡我、大概、可能、或許、基本上……」越說越心虛，我的聲音也越來越小。Blaine真的喜歡我嗎？他是喜歡我的吧？不然那些特別靠近的親密舉動怎麼解釋？那些肩膀、背上的輕拍、討好友善的語調……再者他怎麼會沒事找我練唱，還是一首情歌對唱……雖然他說那是為了國王島的表演彩排，可是──
> 
> 　　在我的思緒亂成一團以前，我的手機響了起來，打斷了我的胡思亂想。我看著它響了一會兒，望了正注視著我的Mercedes一眼，我起身去接電話。看見來電顯示，我忍不住微笑起來。
> 
> 　　「哈囉，Blaine。」
> 
> 　　「嘿，Kurt。」我對著Mercedes比畫手勢，示意她安靜一點。（她從發現是Blaine打來之後就像隻喜鵲那般竄上跳下）
> 
> 　　電話那頭他的鼻音聽起來濃的驚人，「你聽起來有點……」
> 
> 　　「像Michael Buble[9]？我知道。」他輕輕笑起來，讓我不禁跟著微笑，「昨天晚上我就有預感了所以提早上床休息，沒想到還是躲不過。運氣太差，我想，才會在一年的最後一天重感冒。」
> 
> 　　「天啊，希望你快點好起來。」
> 
> 　　「謝謝你，Kurt，不過基於我已經睡掉了一整天，我不覺得我會想要把2010年的最後幾秒鐘花在睡夢間。即便夢鄉很美好。」
> 
> 　　「我完全可以理解。上次我在床上臥病一整天時，我都會猜把自己逼瘋或把我爸逼瘋兩者哪個較容易些。」我回頭看了Mercedes一眼，那個姑娘現在正傻笑得像隻柴郡貓（Cheshire cat）[10]，「Mercedes也在這裡。」我將話筒伸過去給她，「向Blaine打招呼。那個可憐的男孩正在床上飽受病毒折磨。」
> 
> 　　「哈囉，Blaine！」
> 
> 　　「嗨，Mercedes，新年快樂！」即便宛如藏在枕頭之下，他的聲音聽起來都像在微笑，「你們沒有出去慶祝嗎？那頭聽起來好安靜。」
> 
> 　　「沒有，」Mercedes側了我一眼，「我正在這兒陪某人玩著百老匯接龍，好度過他無趣的新年前夕，就因為他捨不得離開家門以免錯過了時代廣場的倒數計時。他甚至不肯告訴我Dalton的男孩們有多麼英俊可口──」
> 
> 　　「好──了──我要把話筒收回來了。哈囉，Blaine。Darren呢？他不在你旁邊？」
> 
> 　　「他跟──」我聽見他深深吸了一下鼻子，那個聲音聽在耳裡真令人頭皮發麻，「他跟朋友出去了──」
> 
> 　　「真希望我可以過去陪你……」
> 
> 　　我恨不得此刻我已經在他房間，幫他送上一碗雞湯，好好照顧他，或是其他我能夠做的任何事情。
> 
> 　　「沒、沒關係。我只是打來想跟你說聲新年快樂。」
> 
> 　　「那……你打算等一下要做什麼？」
> 
> 　　「不知道……」他的聲音聽起來有點懶洋洋，「大概看點書什麼的。」
> 
> 　　「什麼？」真不敢相信，有人會在一年將近之時打算看書過完這最後幾分鐘。「不准你錯過倒數計時，Anderson先生！」忽然一個想法閃過我腦海，「你還帶著你的筆電嗎？」
> 
> 　　「是的，就在我旁邊，怎麼了？」
> 
> 　　「開機，然後登入Skype。」
> 
> 　　我聽見他的笑聲。他離開了話筒，從電話另一端傳來馬達開始運作的聲音。我夾著話筒，將我的筆電抱到電視前一個絕佳的位置，將鏡頭調整好，好讓Blaine能同時看見我們兩個和螢幕。
> 
> 　　當Blaine的臉出現在對話視窗裡的同時，我切掉了手機通話。
> 
> 　　「你呢，Blaine Anderson，」我轉頭看了Mercedes，她臉上笑容燦爛。鏡頭裡的Blaine滿頭未整理過的鬈髮亂糟糟，看起來傻氣又可愛，除了有點疲倦之外，看上去精神倒是很好，「要陪我們一起還有時代廣場上的一百萬人一起迎接2011年的到來。」
> 
> 　　我看見笑容點亮了他的臉，那一刻，我衷心希望自己就在他身邊。
> 
> 　　當那一顆巨大的水晶球降下的同時，我聽見Blaine在遙遠的另一州那頭低聲說著：「新年快樂，Kurt。」
> 
> 　　是的，新年快樂。

  
　　Blaine的手指間來回撫摸著那行原子筆留下的墨跡。那幾乎是他最慘烈的一次新年，在除夕早上病得感覺自己隨時會死掉，好不容易睡到晚上終於感覺舒服一點，卻沒有任何跨年的興奮心情。出於某個不知明的原因他撥通Kurt的號碼。他大可發封簡訊就行，因為他就是這樣發給了Wes、David和其他所有人；可那是Kurt，而Kurt是……不一樣的，況且Blaine想聽他的聲音，而他是一直到電話另一端響起他熟悉的聲音時，他才意識到這件事情，意識到他有多麼想念Kurt的嗓音。而Kurt的聲音讓他瞬間感覺好多了。  
  
　　當Kurt的臉出現在視訊前，他忍不住讓臉也爬滿了微笑。他一直以為，那就是朋友的意義：即使天都塌下一半，你還是會覺得有人幫你撐著剩下的另外一半。  
  
　　他喜歡Kurt陪在他身旁的感覺，不論是什麼時刻──特別是當他感覺糟糕透頂的時候，只要Kurt在，他就會覺得事情其實沒有那麼糟。  
  
　　他一直以為Kurt的存在對於他的意義就是最好的朋友。最好的、最親密的、僅次於家人的朋友。  
  
　　現在回想起，Blaine忍不住輕聲發笑，當時的自己實在是太傻了一點，其實他早已──等等。  
  
　　那一個念頭閃過腦海令他呼吸一窒。他飛快翻動著日記，紙張在他手下發出沙沙的聲響。他不斷地翻、翻、翻、翻，直到日期接近二月他才停下。  
  
　　Feb. 8th 2011。  
  
　　Blaine深深吸了一口氣，才鼓起勇氣仔細閱讀Kurt那天的日記。  
 

> Feb. 8th 2011  
>  　　我這輩子從來沒有感覺這麼快樂過，大概除了七歲那年的聖誕節早上發現爸爸真的給了我一雙紅色高跟鞋作為禮物。
> 
> 　　今天下午在Lima Bean，我們正等待購買咖啡，在隊伍中Blaine問我，在情人節對一個人（一個他「剛認識不久但他越來越喜歡的人」）唱情歌會不會太過分？
> 
> 　　情歌！你相信嗎？即使是我也不相信自己的耳朵。可惜我不能表現出來，即使在內心深處我想瘋狂尖叫，但是我不能。因為，嘿，不能讓Blaine發現我知道了，對嗎？畢竟他沒有真正說穿，而那表示那將會是一個驚喜。一個驚喜，而要是我表現出任何猜出蛛絲馬跡的樣子，那就不會是一個驚喜了。我不能打亂Blaine的計畫，對吧？畢竟他一定是考慮了很久（先生女士們，猶豫的Blaine可是多麼少見哪），才會這樣小心翼翼地徵詢我的意見。所以我故作鎮定地回答他的問題，看著他樂陶陶地到旁邊去等待他的咖啡。
> 
> 　　天啊，我想我等不及今年的情人節了。一定會是我擁有過最完美的情人節！一定會是！
> 
> 　　還有，他甚至記得我喜歡什麼口味的咖啡！
> 
> 　　就說我無藥可救吧，但我想我也不得不浪漫起來了。
> 
> 　　而是的，我想我會開始喜歡上情人節。

  
　　Blaine在這裡停下。他回想當時那個剛認識Jeremiah、喝了幾次咖啡就滿心沉浸在對戀愛的綺麗幻想之中的自己。他努力回憶Jeremiah的臉孔：淡藍色的眼睛、金棕色的及肩鬈髮、鼻子……什麼樣的鼻子？剩下的那些印象全都模糊成一塊。事實上，他很久沒有想起他年少時代的暗戀對象，在和Kurt交往以後就沒有了。他也想不起來Jeremiah的聲音是什麼樣子，當初那些如數家珍、關於成年男人的步伐、姿態、氣味的記憶完全消失在他腦海裡。  
  
　　但Kurt在當時卻因為這個他現在甚至無法拼湊出全貌的人而心碎。如果可以，Blaine願意回到過去，回到那個還沒開竅的自己面前，搖醒那個才十六歲的少年，叫他認清楚什麼是迷戀，什麼又才是真正的愛情。  
  
　　可惜人生從來沒有如果。  
 

> Feb. 9th 2011  
>  　　直到今天我才意識到自己有多麼愚蠢多麼盲目。當我坐在走廊的角落，在筆記本上畫著無意義的塗鴉時，Blaine找到我，緊張地告訴我他剛剛招開了一場Warbler的緊急會議。當他宣布他正深陷愛河時，我感覺心跳漏了一拍，接著心臟就在胸口瘋狂加速。他說他不善於言詞，比起傾訴，他更擅長用唱的表達心意；而他想在校園之外完成這次表演。我屏息等待著他宣布他想高唱情歌的對象是我──直到他說出那個人是GAP的實習經理。
> 
> 　　如果此刻Blaine在我面前、如果可以不計後果，我會朝他大吼大叫，把那些刻薄的字眼全數摔到他臉上。那是哪來的傢伙？而且老天，他可是在GAP工作！GAP！Blaine怎麼從來沒向我提起關於這個人的隻字片語？要是我們這麼要好、這麼親密……難不成這一切也都只是我腦海中的幻想？噢老天，我不能再這樣下去，那只會把自己逼瘋。可要是──
> 
> 　　停下來，Kurt，你快失去理智了。
> 
> 　　好。深呼吸。
> 
> 　　當他在走廊上感謝我為他說話時，我注視著他熱切的眼睛，用盡全力才忍住沒有直接甩他一巴掌。他興奮、滔滔不絕地告訴我他的所有打算，例如他的候選歌單、大家的舞步、還有哪些時候大家有時間排練……我盯著他不斷張闔的嘴，只想著能夠拿什麼東西塞進其中好阻止他繼續說下去。
> 
> 　　可他是我最好的朋友，如果他不向我聊這些，他又能和誰聊去？我忍耐著直到放學，接著駕車飛快地衝回Lima。
> 
> 　　晚上我們約好在Mercedes家過夜。我的心情甚至沮喪到只和爸爸說上三句話就趕著出門。
> 
> 　　Mercedes說diva的人生注定好了孤獨。而正因為有孤獨和痛苦，她們才能將這些情緒灌注於歌曲之中，才能讓聽眾們產生共鳴，才因此動人。
> 
> 　　她們建議我應該也參加Blaine的「襲擊GAP」計畫，至少去探聽敵情，看看對方究竟有幾斤兩重。或許她們說的是對的。噢，我真的慶幸有她們。

  
　　在Blaine第一次遇見Kurt時，他就知道眼前的這個男孩身上懷著無與倫比的勇氣。那是為什麼他可以在被強吻以後一直支撐到事發後隔天才真正對著自己嚎啕大哭。那是為什麼他可以在被全校同學惡整成為舞會王后之後，還能勇敢地返回會場，給那些嘲笑他的惡毒人士一個狠狠的下馬威。那是為什麼他可以放下心結、原諒Karofsky。  
  
　　那是為什麼他可以成為支持Blaine的那股溫暖力量。  
  
　　就在正式收養Liz的前幾天，他們收到了來自社服中心的電話。社工人員告訴他們Elizabeth染上了肺炎，育幼院的人員發現以後立刻將她送入醫院，但是情況很不樂觀，因為Liz很快被轉入了加護病房。在經過社工人員的同意下，Blaine帶著Kurt到醫院探視他們未來的女兒。  
  
　　當他們離開病房，走到停車場他們的車旁邊時，Kurt拉住了他。他的手緊緊握著丈夫上臂，一隻手掩著嘴努力不要哭得太大聲。Kurt的眼淚如同泉水不斷地湧出眼眶，Blaine只能抓著他，將對方收入懷中。  
  
　　「我願意爲她承受那些痛苦……如果可以、如果可以……她是那麼的小、那麼的脆弱……你看、你看到她身上的那些管子了嗎？那麼多、那麼多的管子……」Kurt聲音埋在Blaine的衣領間顯得模糊不清。  
  
　　「醫生和護理師還有其他的醫護人員都正努力在做他們的工作，他們會救Liz的。他們會把她安然無恙地帶回來給我們，你要對他們有信心，你要對Liz有信心，好嗎？」他溫柔地拍著Kurt的背，直到對方的呼吸頻率不再抽搭為止。Kurt在他懷裡停止了顫抖，抬起臉，一雙眼睛紅腫不已。  
  
　　「現在我們唯一能做的，就是保持信心對嗎？」  
  
　　「保持信心。」  
  
　　於是他們回家，等待著任何消息，好的或者壞的。但在三天後，那時Kurt正在洗澡，整間房子變的安靜下來。Blaine走進他們爲Elizabeth準備好的房間，他沒有開燈，只有月光從窗外透進來。他們特意把天花板漆上在黑暗中能隱約發亮的顏料，使得整座房間像是被星空壟罩那般。Blaine坐在單人沙發上，忽然恐懼朝他直撲而來，他毫無防備，只能任其宰割。  
  
　　眼淚順著眼角滑出，他將臉埋進掌心中，沉默地哭著。他不確定究竟該怎麼辦，他們已經離幸福這麼近、就差那麼一點點，但現在老天爺要考驗他們似地又將Liz帶離開……白天他用工作讓自己忙碌到無法去想Liz或許有撐不下去的可能，夜晚他則要看照著Kurt，生怕對方有任何過大的情緒變動。他知道這對他們倆都不好受，但他覺得自己必須堅強起來，因為……  
  
　　一組腳步聲逐漸接近，然後他聽見Kurt輕聲的呼喚：「Blaine？」  
  
　　他甚至不需要開口，Kurt就來到他面前，伸出雙手將他摟入胸前。Blaine緊閉著雙眼，感覺淚水浸濕了Kurt剛換好的衣服。Kurt才淋浴過的氣息包圍住他，聞上去就像每一個晚上他枕邊的味道，那輕易地鎮定、安撫了他的心。  
  
　　「她會沒事的。」Kurt的掌心搭在他頸後，輕輕摩擦著他乾燥的皮膚，「她是個堅強的女孩，她會沒事的。」  
  
　　一個星期之後，社工通知他們Elizabeth出院了。再三天後，他們就把小女孩接回家裡。當晚Blaine注視著Kurt抱著熟睡的Liz坐在那張單人沙發上，輕輕哼唱著搖籃曲。銘黃的燈光映照著父女倆，那畫面不知怎麼令他想起了Burt在他們婚宴上的致詞。  
  
　　「有一天，你們會遇見困難，但那不會阻礙你們通往幸福，因為你們是我所認識最勇敢的人們。」  
 

> Feb. 11th 2011  
>  　　在「襲擊GAP」計畫正式開始之前，我在Blaine臨陣脫逃以前將他攔住，鼓勵他勇於表達自己的感情。那是一個朋友該做的，不是嗎？我想那是一個朋友應該做的，支持對方追求自己想要的，不論是領唱、伴侶或是夢想……但爲什麼有時候這一切是如此艱難呢？
> 
> 　　出乎意料的，Blaine被拒絕了。
> 
> 　　他會被拒絕或許也不在那麼意料外，畢竟怎麼能指望在你跳上展示圓臺後一個成年人還會接受你的告白？可是看著他，在平價成衣店裡，注視著那個實習經理的眼神，是那麼專注、那麼熱切，充滿著眷戀……他唱著情歌，但對象不是我。那些嫉妒幾乎將我淹沒。我多麼、多麼、多麼渴望站在那接受他心意的人是我，而不是什麼高中畢業七八年後還只能在GAP工作、當個非正式經理而翻身之日遙遙無期的傢伙。
> 
> 　　我無法說自己絲毫不爲這個結果暗自感到慶幸，但同時也爲Blaine的傷心感到難過。我知道迷戀是怎麼回事，而我目前也正傻傻地深陷其中。愛情讓人幸福、讓人盲目，也讓人痛苦。
> 
> 　　人們總是說，只要耐心等待，幸福終有一天會來敲門。只是為什麼有時那一天看起來是如此遙遠呢？

  
　　Blaine將日記翻了一頁。紙張沙沙的聲響在寂靜的臥室裡如同刀鋒割過他心上。  
 

> Feb. 12th 2011  
>  　　Blaine一整天都心情欠佳，特別是看見那些情人節的應景商品時，他的厭惡完全寫在臉上，相較於四天前那個快樂多的幾乎可以在天空畫出彩虹的男孩，此刻的他簡直是愛生氣（Grumpy）[11]的翻版，拿那些粉紅色的愛心擺飾出氣。
> 
> 　　為了讓他開心一點，我提議請他喝咖啡。在隊伍中間時，我終於有勇氣開口問Blaine那一個我一直不敢問出口的問題。所有那些他對我的好和貼心的舉動對他而言究竟意味著什麼？我在他心裡又是什麼樣的定位？
> 
> 　　他顯然被嚇呆了，過了幾秒之後才慢慢開口。他承認自己沒交過男朋友，他沒有談過戀愛，而他也不真的懂自己究竟在做些什麼……但可以確定的是，他在乎我，而他非常不想搞砸我們之間的關係……
> 
> 　　我望著他，沒有真的哭出來，因為如果是那樣，那就太愚蠢了。而……
> 
> 　　他們說優秀的獵人擅長等待，那麼我也只能衷心期望或許有天，我和Blaine的結局也能如同Harry和Sally那樣……

  
　　成為眷屬，Blaine想著，我們確實在一起了，雖然轉錯了幾個彎，但至少沒有耗費上十年的時間。Kurt的耐心與包容讓他在一切尚未太遲以前，有機會握住對方的手，而那一直都是Blaine由衷感恩的一件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [7] 名服裝設計師，作品風格富爭議性。Lady Gaga十分欣賞他的設計。  
> [8] 指電影【Moulin Rouge紅磨坊】的男女主角。  
> [9] 加拿大歌手，有著濃厚的怡人鼻音嗓音。  
> [10] 童話《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》中隨時能消失和現身的短毛貓。有著以詭譎著名的微笑。  
> [11] 迪士尼動畫《Snow White白雪公主》裡一個脾氣暴躁的小矮人角色。


	5. Blame It on the Alcohol

　　一直以來，Blaine對酒都有不好的回憶。倒不是說他討厭酒的味道，而是只要每次他喝了酒，就必定會做一些蠢事。有些錯誤可以彌補，但有些，並不是那麼容易能夠修復。  
  
　　Darren十五歲生日那次，Mia不知從哪裡弄來一瓶酒說要慶祝，下場是他和Darren隔日有了一整天如影隨行的宿醉作伴。那是他第一次喝酒。而前一晚發生過什麼，兄弟倆只記得第一杯酒下肚之前的事情。根據Mia的證詞，他和Darren喝不到三杯就開始醉了，喝醉之後兩個人簡直像交換了靈魂那樣性格對調，Darren變得內斂靦腆，而他則變得豪放不拘，開始滿嘴胡話。  
  
　　他早應該從那次之後就學到經驗，但青少年的特色之一就是：有時你偏偏盲目到不願意從前車之鑑中記取教訓。  
 

> Feb. 26th 2011  
>  　　現在是星期六早晨五點。
> 
> 　　在昨天下午以前，我以為那會是快樂的夜晚，派對、音樂、飲料，或許我還能和Blaine跳上一點舞。我會有個愉快的週末。但一切都在那一個吻以後走了味。
> 
> 　　放學後，等待Blaine在宿舍換好便服之後，我開車載著他到Rachel家。一路上我們聊著週末計畫，收音機播放著『Reasons of Love[12]』，氣氛輕鬆而隨意。我期盼著這樣的感覺能持續直到週一，或許週二。
> 
> 　　派對一開始因為Rachel的保守而顯得無趣，但在Puck撬開酒櫃、搬出Berry先生們的私藏後，瘋狂開始感染了各個角落。
> 
> 　　我沒有喝酒，Finn也沒有，因為我們兩個自願擔任指定駕駛，特別是，我也不希望因為醉酒而在Blaine面前出洋相。
> 
> 　　那是我第一次看見他喝酒之後的樣子，瘋狂、傻氣、不需要化學藥品也能high得不行。他的酒量不太好，第二杯之後就開始變得不像他，我是指，不像那個在老師面前彬彬有禮的得體模範生，或是在Warbler面前活潑熱情的主唱──他變得……如同脫韁野馬。
> 
> 　　然後Rachel提議玩旋轉酒瓶。一切就開始失控了，就從她轉到Blaine的那一刻。
> 
> 　　那本應該很有趣，一個直女親吻一個gay。可是在第一次嘴唇相觸後分開，Rachel又再次吻上Blaine的唇，我開始無法控制從心底冒上的恐懼和醋意。她的嘴在那一雙我夢寐以求的唇上流連，而Blaine親吻她彷彿她的舌尖包裹著蜜液。
> 
> 　　我以為我的呼吸會停止在那一刻。
> 
> 　　我想將她推開。我想將她推下舞台，搶過她的麥克風。我想將她推離開Blaine，好讓他們停止親吻，好讓我能再次轉頭，望見那張臉而不覺得心像被人掐著。我想握著那雙肩膀，靠過去、貼上去，感受他溫熱的呼吸在我臉上，感受那一對飽滿柔軟的雙唇在我的之上溫柔的觸感。
> 
> 　　可在現實世界，Rachel親吻了Blaine，而我唯一吻過的──不，我沒有吻過任何人。從來沒有。

  
　　Blaine看著這行字，最後離筆的位置有著暈開的墨汁黑點，彷彿少年Kurt的筆尖在此處停留了許久。附近的紙張有著水滴乾掉的痕跡。  
  
　　他想要一台時光機。他想要一台時光機好讓自己能夠回到過去，擁抱那個正在哭泣的男孩，告訴他：我很愛你，我很愛你很愛你很愛你只是那時的我還不知道。對不起。對不起對不起對不起。  
  
　　Kurt的埋怨與不甘如同補獸夾，在Blaine心上鑿出洞，緊緊咬著傷口不願鬆手。他沸滾的淚水燙傷了Blaine的心。  
 

> 　　和Rachel對唱後，他腳步踉蹌地來到我身邊。
> 
> 　　「好玩嗎？」我問他。
> 
> 　　「想像不到的美妙。」他說，臉上有著夢幻的神情，「謝謝你帶我來這個派對。噢，我得再喝一杯。」
> 
> 　　剩下的夜晚，我看著他越喝越醉，越喝越失去理智。派對結束時，他睡倒在我的腿上。我輕輕摩挲著他下頜與脖子的肌膚，數到十，而後逼自己將他架起帶回車上。我讓Blaine睡在車後座，直到我幫忙Finn送女孩們回到家。
> 
> 　　我帶他回來，因為那時已經超過Dalton的門禁時間很久。我將車停在車道上，拉好手煞車。Finn在送Tina和Mike回去以後才會回來。我回過頭去，看見Blaine在後座睡得很沉，他的頭髮凌亂不堪，看上去像個孩子，難以想像他清醒時可是帶領整團Warbler的主唱。我不確定自己盯著他多久才強迫自己下車，把他叫醒，並幫助他下車、進入屋內。
> 
> 　　屋裡的燈是熄的，爸爸和Carole顯然已經休息了。我盡可能地小聲，半推半拉把他帶回房間內。
> 
> 　　一路上Blaine的嘴巴從來沒有停下來過。胡言亂語不斷湧出，我有一搭沒一搭地應話，生怕要是不理他一會他開始嚷嚷，我麻煩就大了。
> 
> 　　我將他扔上床，看著他在床墊上彈了幾下之後將臉埋進我的棉被裡。我在他身旁坐下，扣著他的肩膀將他扳過身，試圖將被子從他的魔掌中解救出來。他翻過來，握著我還停留在他肩膀上的手，把我拉倒在他身上。
> 
> 　　「Kurt，你看起來……好、可愛。」他說，一邊露出一個傻兮兮的笑容，「而且你聞起來好香。」我趴在他身上，不得不閉上眼睛，數到十，才能再張開眼睛而不要吻上不斷在我眼前搖晃的那對粉嫩嘴唇並且從他胸前起身。
> 
> 　　可悲的是，等到清醒後，他根本不會記得自己曾經說過哪些話。有一部分的我希望他能夠繼續用這種癡迷的眼神注視我。但那不是真的。我不能活在這種美夢之中。
> 
> 　　「留著等你醒來之後再說吧。」我拍拍他的臉，為他脫鞋，然後將他推到合適的位置上，塞入棉被中。
> 
> 　　他永遠不知道的是，那一刻我的心疼得像是要裂開那般。
> 
> 　　我在他身邊躺了一整夜，看著他沉睡，如同扇子的濃密睫毛緊緊貼著眼底，呼吸深沉而平緩。我嗅著他呼出的酒氣味道，幻想著有天他是清醒地在我床上、在我身邊陪伴我入眠。但當我闔上眼，我能看見的，全是Rachel親吻他時的回閃，一次又一次的重複播放，彷彿無止境的倒帶回映。

  
  
　　「Blaine──」Kurt的聲音從樓下傳來，Blaine從日記本上抬起頭，「快下樓來，早餐好囉！」  
  
　　「好的！」他喊回去，聽見自己的聲音因為哽咽變得有些怪異，但大分貝掩飾了他聲音中的顫抖，「我一會兒就下去！」  
  
　　他將目光移回日記上。  
 

> Feb. 28th, 2011  
>  　　本來以為醉酒派對已經事過境遷，能夠單純地成為我揶揄Blaine的笑柄，但顯然老天爺並不想讓我這麼容易度過。在Lima Bean的週日咖啡約會應該是很愜意愉快的，可所有事情都像是被詛咒那般，決心與我作對。
> 
> 　　Rachel在我們拿咖啡的時候打來。打給Blaine，而不是我。我早該在那一刻就發現事情不對。
> 
> 　　Rachel邀Blaine出去約會，而Blaine答應了。
> 
> 　　他答應了，而當我告訴他他不應該這樣誤導Rachel時，他開始躲避我的目光。他說他們親吻時的感覺很對。感覺很好。我說那是因為他們喝醉了。而他開始閃爍其詞，說反正和Rachel出去約個小會有益無害，況且他從來也沒交過男朋友；他甚至說自己說不定是雙性戀。
> 
> 　　我能了解。我怎不能？我曾經在沙發上和Brittney耳鬢廝磨了一整個下午就只為了想試試看或許我也能喜歡上女生、或許我也能符合這個社會的期望、符合爸爸心中理想兒子的模型，但現實會咬人。事實的真相是：我只會愛男孩、只會對男孩心動、想親吻的也只有男孩，只有男孩能讓我心跳加速。那些曾經造訪過我夢中的，即使沒有臉孔，但他們全都是男孩子。無一例外。
> 
> 　　所以我氣壞了。我告訴他雙性戀是高中同性戀男生偶爾想嚐鮮，想知道像個正常人一樣跟女生手牽手出去玩是什麼感覺所編造出來的藉口。而他根本不應該用這種爛理由為自己辯護。
> 
> 　　於是他也生氣了，指責我的行徑與Karofsky無異，說我根本沒有立場質疑他，尖酸刻薄地留下一句不算道別的諷刺然後憤而離開咖啡廳。我呆坐在原地，注視著他的背影消失在門口。幾週前，同樣在這裡，在Lima Bean，他曾說過的話忽然湧上我腦海。
> 
> 　　他說他很在意我。他說他不想搞砸。
> 
> 　　他是認真的嗎？當他說「他不想搞砸」時。也許他根本只是隨口找話搪塞，也許他根本不是真心的，否則他又怎麼會這樣大言不慚地說出他只是想嘗試看看和女孩子在一起的可能性？老天！
> 
> 　　我不知道哪一個比較傷人：你喜歡的（三天以前還一心覺得自己是gay的）男孩認為自己有可能喜歡上女孩，或是你最好的朋友認為你跟欺負你（並且威脅要殺死你）的恐同深櫃橄欖球隊惡霸是同一種人。
> 
> 　　忽然我很不想明天還要回到Dalton上課。

  
　　Blaine瞪著那一頁日記。  
  
　　他想衝回現場，抓著那時的自己對他大吼：「你以為你在做什麼？你忘記在你面前的是你最好的朋友、後來變成你這輩子最深愛的人，而你竟然這樣惱羞成怒到失去理智，說出這樣的話傷害這個你如此在乎的人。你見鬼地究竟在想些什麼？」  
  
　　是的，他吻過Rachel，但現在的他根本忘了當時的自己為什麼會認為他們有可能有更多發展、想再嘗試更進一步。  
  
　　事實上，他甚至記不得Rachel的嘴唇嚐起來是什麼感覺。  
  
　　而那一個時候的Kurt正因為這件事而心碎難過。  
  
　　Blaine抱著日記，抬起臉注視著房間的門。他忽然想飛奔下樓，將Kurt擁進自己懷中，向他道歉、向他說一千次對不起，直到他的聲音沙啞、再也無法說話為止。雖然Kurt可能對此毫無頭緒。就算Kurt對此毫無頭緒  
  
　　他吞嚥下一口口水，仰起頭後闔上眼睛，深呼吸兩下以後才能夠再睜開眼睛繼續閱讀。他強迫自己閱讀。他強迫自己看完。  
  
　　Kurt曾經經歷過那些痛楚，而現在自己正經歷的這些，是Blaine罪有應得。  
 

> Mar. 3rd 2011  
>  　　Blaine和我有整整兩天沒見面。我則像如同有強迫症那樣，每隔十分鐘就檢查一次我的信件匣有沒有新訊息。Dickson小姐甚至在下課後把我留下來，因為我在課堂上「不斷地檢查抽屜彷彿裡面藏了治癒癌症的神奇秘密」。感謝她只是口頭警告而沒有沒收我的手機。
> 
> 　　我沒有收到任何來自Blaine的簡訊，所以我決定在放學後去找他。要找他很容易，在這個時間點，他只會在交誼廳或是Warbler的練習室這兩處之一。我在後者發現他，正確來說，當我在教室五公尺外聽見鋼琴聲時，我就知道他在那。房裡沒有其他人，只有他和鋼琴，手指流暢地在琴鍵上遊走，看起來卻像是在發洩著什麼。
> 
> 　　他聽見我的腳步聲，然後他停下手中的動作，坐在琴椅上望著我。
> 
> 　　是我找到他的，但先開口的卻是他。
> 
> 　　「Kurt，我很抱歉。」他說，一邊站了起來，而我則慢慢走向他，我們在距離對方幾英呎的地方停下。
> 
> 　　「很抱歉，關於那天在Lima Bean，我想我只是太過……我不曉得。你知道嗎？你是我重視的人，我是認真的。因為你是我重視的人，所以面對你的指責，才更讓我受挫，讓我不顧一切地想反駁，因為我不希望在你眼中變成你所看不起的那種人。」他低下頭去，頓了一頓才又抬頭，「我不應該拿你和Karofsky相提並論，他做的事情遠遠要……對不起，Kurt，我不應該那麼說的。我應該要想到這麼說會傷害到你。對不起。」
> 
> 　　他看上去是那麼誠心誠意。我想起小的時候媽媽曾經說過，要了解一個人的心意，可以從他的眼神就分辨得出。
> 
> 　　而我從來沒能夠拒絕Blaine的請求，特別是他用那雙圓潤的蜂蜜榛子色眼睛直直望著我的時候。
> 
> 　　於是我原諒了他，而我們有默契地絕口不提他的性向實驗和可能的結果。

  
　　Blaine嘆了一口氣。如果立場對調，他完全沒有把握當時的自己能夠像Kurt那樣寬宏大量。Kurt的包容力每次都讓Blaine讚嘆。  
 

> 　　我就知道他是同性戀。我是怎麼說來著的？老天爺賜給我三樣禮物：我的嗓子、我看透流行的能力，以及我百發百中的髮型gaydar。；）

  
　　就在隔天的日記裡，Blaine的食指尖來回撫摸著那個Kurt得意地寫在句尾末端的俏皮表情符號。他露出一個心疼的苦笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [12] 百老匯舞台劇【Rent吉屋出租】最膾炙人口的開場曲。


	6. Sexy & Original Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back Ground Music: [Fix You by Boyce Avenue feat. Tyler Ward](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9ETxBHYBAU)  
> 請搭配音樂服用，效果更佳。：）

　　當Kurt開始抱怨Blaine對於他性感表情的評價時，Blaine忍不住邊笑邊搖頭。Kurt一直都很性感，只要他別意識到自己正在表現性感，是的，他在Blaine眼中一直都性感的無以復加。  
  
　　高中時代的Kurt是那種，一旦他發現別人認為他很性感，或是他必須讓自己在別人眼中看起來很性感時，就會開始演出，導致他的動作過於生硬甚至有點引人發噱。事實上，Blaine認為那樣子的Kurt有另一種可愛，不過，他絕對不會把那貼上「性感」的標籤。  
  
　　第一次他發現自己受到對方吸引時，是有天他們一起留在Blaine的寢室討論代數作業。Kurt把外套脫下，借了Blaine的一個衣架掛在牆上的吊鉤上。他的領帶解下了，和外套放在一塊，而襯衫的領口解開。當Blaine問他一個他算了整整十五分鐘還解決不了的問題時，Kurt傾下身子越過Blaine的肩膀好看清楚那道數學題目，Blaine聞到了來自另一個男孩身上淡淡的乳液清香。他盯著Kurt露出的脖子下的那塊肌膚好一會，才回過神似地將目光轉回桌上的作業。  
  
　　偶爾，很偶爾，他會盯著Kurt握著咖啡的手指瞧。Kurt很善於保養，他的手指修長而纖細。當他放鬆時，他手指的移動是如此優雅，令Blaine回想起它們在他手臂上遊走的感覺。  
 

> Mar. 11th 2011  
>  　　這是我頭一次把Blaine趕出去。
> 
> 　　我不喜歡「性感」這個概念，更不想跟Blaine討論這個話題。跟他討論這件事情讓我覺得尷尬，更別提那些「影片」還有其他任何……天啊。他不應該是我討論這件事情的對象，見鬼，他甚至更不應該和我討論任何比牽手、接吻更深入的事。
> 
> 　　我能想到最接近性感的事，大概是親吻他的唇，或許他會張嘴而我能夠碰觸到他的舌頭──不會有比這個更多了。
> 
> 　　我知道他不認為我很性感，我也不敢奢求。
> 
> 　　我只希望他離開，至少我暫時不用感到難堪，無論是我不了解「性感」本身這件事，或是我其實在他眼中一點也不性感這項事實。
> 
> 　　晚餐時，我收到他傳來的簡訊：「我們會想到辦法的。別擔心。一切都會沒事。」
> 
> 　　我沒有回覆他，或許是因為我不知道該回些什麼。也或者，在這件事情上我已無話可回。

  
　　即使到他們交往以後，Kurt在性上也仍舊很害羞。他喜歡擁抱，雙手貼附在Blaine背上游移，描繪他肌肉的線條，並把臉埋在任何他可以倚靠的部位，臉側、脖頸，彷彿他可以只要呼吸著Blaine的氣味就滿足。在他們交往的初期，Blaine常常得在送Kurt出門後，被迫到浴室去待上十分鐘好冷靜一下。  
  
　　Kurt很性感，只是他不自知。或者說，Blaine很慶幸Kurt只在他面前表現出有意識的性感，因為當他那麼做時，唯一目的就是勾引Blaine。身為既得利益者，Blaine絕對毫無怨言。  
  
　　當然那都是在他們發生第一次以後。  
  
　　事實上，連Blaine自己對於當初他竟然有膽量跑去找Burt、和他討論Kurt極度排斥性知識的狀況感到驚訝。那時候Burt沒立刻把他轟出維修場真是奇蹟，更別提在那不久之後他就和Kurt正式交往了──  
  
　　對此Burt曾經私下糗過他幾次。當然，那是建立在對方以為他們一直到大學後才發生關係的前提……Burt發現他們時花了一陣子才接受，但考慮到兩人當時都已經成年，他也沒再多說些什麼。至今Blaine也不敢真的對岳父說實話，而要是他敢，Kurt大概也會因為某人過度刺激爸爸的心臟而先行宰了他。  
  
　　在Burt第一次發病後，心肌梗塞對於Kurt而言一直都是他的夢魘，特別是那只小金絲雀也是因為相同的病因而在對方面前暴斃。  
 

> Mar. 16th 2011  
>  　　Pavarotti死了。就在今天早上當我如同平常一邊做著晨間保養，一邊對牠哼著歌而牠卻沒有像往昔那般用牠啾啾的鳥鳴回應我時，我就知道出事了。
> 
> 　　我呆站在牠的籠子前許久，直到爸上來敲門提醒我再不出門就要遲到了，我才回過神。
> 
> 　　牠是我在Dalton除了Blaine以外最好的朋友。當Blaine因為其他事情而沒有辦法陪我時，當我滿懷不滿想抱怨、或是想念New Direction的大家、或是眼看Blaine近在眼前卻深知自己或許永遠無法得到他時，所有我不方便或是不能向Blaine傾訴的話語，都是牠陪在我身旁，用牠無辜的耳朵傾聽我的寂寞，用牠清脆的嗓音弭平我的憂傷。
> 
> 　　牠是一位摯友，也是Dalton裡最了解我的人。
> 
> 　　所以我決定：去他的，我要為這位真誠的朋友哀悼，沒有人能阻止我，哪怕是保守的男子私校合唱團和它守舊的可笑議會。

  
　　Blaine笑了起來。是的，即便到今日他對那一天仍舊記憶猶新。他們正在會議當中，Kurt就那樣推開大門走了進來。他一襲黑衣，滿臉哀懄，眼角還有淚光閃爍的痕跡。  
  
　　「我知道為了一隻鳥而難過有點愚蠢，但是曾經牠的樂觀照亮了我。牠是我的朋友……」Kurt頓了頓，「我知道今天本來應該要討論該如何幫Blaine獨唱的Pink新歌合背景音，可我想在此為牠獻唱一首……」  
  
　　他開口，而霎時間所有人都靜默了。  
  
　　那是Blaine聽過最美的『Black Bird』。不只是他的嗓音，而是他歌聲中的情緒，是如此真誠、純淨。他還有淚水，還有傷痛，但痛苦在他的聲音中失去了重量，隨著Pavarotti的靈魂飄抵了天堂。  
  
　　那是告別，也是祝福。  
  
　　Blaine坐在沙發角落，他忘記自己是從何時開始和Warbler的團員們一起幫Kurt合音的，也忘記自己是從何時開始停下的。  
  
　　所有的記憶如同潮水般湧了回來。他第一次遇見Kurt，男孩眼中的掙扎。他包容、羞怯的微笑。擱在Blaine肩膀上安穩的手。他鼓勵Blaine要振作起來的貼心語氣。他注視著Blaine的眼神彷彿那一刻他就是他生命中最重要的人、彷彿他用盡了全力小心不要碰碎他和Blaine之間任何一點關係。  
  
　　Kurt還站在那裡，身穿樸素的黑色喪服，口袋別著一朵白色小花。他棕色的頭髮依舊那麼整齊，但他不再是那只關在籠子裡的小鳥，用盡力氣適應環境，改變自己好融入他人。他不再是Dalton的Kurt。  
  
　　他是Kurt，Kurt Hummel，自信、特立獨行並且引以為傲。他又是第一次見面時，那個面對不公與欺凌仍然奮力抵抗不願輕言放棄的男孩。  
  
　　他是Kurt，Kurt Hummel，是那個不畏眾人眼光、直言不諱、堅守自己的信仰、大方表現自己情感與思想的男孩。  
  
　　他是最初吸引Blaine目光的樣子，堅強、不肯屈服於來自四面八方的壓力與困難，對於所愛的人永遠溫柔而義無反顧，就算世界恨他也堅決要繼續愛的男孩。  
  
　　會議結束後，他陪Kurt走回車子。一路上他沒有開口，Kurt也沒有，即使當Blaine為他打開車門時他也不發一語。就在車子的蹤影在視線中漸行漸遠快消失的同時，Blaine Anderson領悟到自己如果不再快點做些什麼，他可能會錯過這一生中最美好的事物。  
  
　　於是當天晚上，晚餐後他直接去敲Wes的寢室門。  
  
　　「如果你是David，請滾開，我不會陪你推進沉默之丘[13]的新進度的。」  
  
　　「Wes，是Blaine。」他推開門走進去。Wes正在書桌前埋首寫著什麼，桌子上所有的空間都堆滿了書籍，從名字看上去，嗯，是法文書。  
  
　　「Blaine，」Wes停下來，轉過頭面向他，「找我什麼事情？不好意思，現在我有點忙，Cotillard小姐要求我們在週五前交出一篇五千字的小說，用法文寫。」說到法文兩個字時，Wes扮了個鬼臉。  
  
　　「噢，呃……」Blaine有些猶豫，Wes立刻察覺到了，打斷對方的遲疑，他索性放下筆：「怎麼了？」  
  
　　Blaine咬了咬下唇，靠到Wes桌子邊緣，他推開幾本書給自己挪出空位後，半坐上Wes的書桌，「你有沒有過這樣的經驗……」他的聲音在空氣中淡卻，Wes側過身子，好面向主唱以更聽清楚對方要說的話。  
  
　　「這實在很老掉牙，可是……」Blaine的腦袋不自在地偏了偏，「彷彿你一直在找一個東西，你不清楚他的樣子，但你本來以為你明白你想要什麼，只是你無法明確指出來，而你確信當你看見時，你就會知道了。只是你找了很久，很久很久，久到你以為會就這樣找上一輩子時，忽然轉過身你發現──他就在那裡。」  
  
　　「我們在討論你的感情世界嗎？」Wes挑了一邊眉頭，「我們在討論Kurt嗎？」  
  
　　Blaine頓住，他沒料到Wes會就這樣說出Kurt的名字。或許是因為他的停頓，又或許是因為他的想法全寫在臉上了，Wes露出一個了然的神情，他說：「我假設我們是在討論Kurt。」  
  
　　Blaine皺眉，開始思索著Wes是如何發現的，「你怎麼知道？」  
  
　　「這個嘛，你們兩個……」主席笑了起來，「新年之後我就懷疑你們發生了什麼事。你們會一起分一個蛋糕，Blaine。而他看你的眼神完全不一樣了。或許你沒注意到，但有時當他以為沒有人在看，他注視著你的方式……只有對你Kurt才會露出這麼溫柔的表情。」Wes邊搖著頭，Blaine猜他大概暗自想著怎麼會有人如此不開竅，「所以當你在情人節時宣佈你愛上的另有其人時，老實說，都跌破大家眼鏡了。Jeff在那之前才想和我打賭你和Kurt正秘密交往，可惜Nick阻止了他。」他停了一下，接著皺眉低聲咒罵，「可惡，我少賺了一杯咖啡。」  
  
　　「他……呃，在情人節之後向我告白了……算是吧。」Blaine移開眼睛好閃避Wes吃驚的目光。  
  
　　「他向你告白了？」Wes瞪大雙眼，下巴差一點就能掉到他的作業上，「那你怎麼回答？」  
  
　　「我告訴他──」Blaine忽然覺得自己接下來要說的話將會決定他今晚還能否活著走出Wesley Montgomery的房間，「我告訴他我很在乎他。我沒交過男朋友，而GAP的行動是一場徹底的災難……我怕我會因此毀了我們之間的關係，而我一點也不想那麼做。」  
  
　　「嗯哼──」Wes沉吟了一會，點點頭，「那麼，接下來呢？」他問。  
  
　　Blaine看上去很困惑，「那就是我為什麼會在這裡的原因。」  
  
　　「那你為什麼還在這裡？」Wes依然瞠大著眼睛，盯著Blaine的樣子像是他正在問一個不需要任何腦細胞就能解答的問題，「你應該告訴他你的感覺！」  
  
　　「我應該嗎？」Blaine歪著頭，仍然困惑不解。  
  
　　「當他曾經對你告白過嗎？是啊你應該。」Wes瞪著他，翻了翻白眼，好像Blaine剛變成了他無法忍受的遲鈍蠢蛋。或許他還真的是。  
  
　　「呃嗯，好吧。」想到告白這個念頭，Blaine不禁心跳加速，「好吧，我會告訴他的。」  
  
　　「恭喜你，Romeo[14]。」Wes朝正在傻笑的主唱點點頭，又轉回去面向書桌，準備繼續他的寫作生涯，「現在，我得把這個作業寫完。如果你不打算幫忙我，至少還給我安靜的寢室。David已經用沉默之丘作藉口轟炸我一整個下午了。」  
  
　　「好、好的。」Blaine咧開嘴，他從桌邊退開，「謝謝你！謝謝你，Wes。」他說，一邊想像著Kurt聽見他的告白時，會有什麼樣的反應。正當他握上門把時，Blaine忽然有了個好主意。他回過頭，對著正繼續和作業奮戰的合唱團主席說道：「Wes，如果我在明天的會議上提議在區域賽和Kurt一起對唱，你願意幫我嗎？」  
  
　　Wes停下筆，嘆了一口氣，轉過去看著Blaine：「我何時拒絕過你了？」  
  
　　Blaine笑開，對Wes擠擠眼睛：「謝了，我欠你一次。」  
  
　　「你，Blaine Anderson，」Wes手中的鋼筆直直指著他門口正身陷愛河的少年，「欠我的可多了。」  
 

> Mar. 17th 2011  
>  　　今天的Blaine有點不Blaine。
> 
> 　　在Warbler會議中，他提議我們以對唱參加區賽。我不確定他是從哪裡想到這個主意的，但我忽然想起中午一起吃飯時，他突然問我知不知道真正的黃鶯是不會獨自鳴唱的。如果牠失去了同伴，或是被隔離在籠子裡，牠會保持沉默直到另一隻黃鶯出現為止。他說，並不是牠沒有美麗的嗓音，而是，失去了同伴，牠也失去了歌唱的意義。
> 
> 　　我自然贊成他的提案，可就在我請Wes把我的名字加進候選名單時，Blaine忽然打斷了我。
> 
> 　　他說，他想和我對唱。
> 
> 　　我愣住了，想婉拒，雖然我很想成為他的搭檔，但是團裡這麼多人，很多人也有不凡的聲音，而──他直接提議投票，在我能反應過來以前，全部的人都像被收買似地，毫無異議一致舉手通過。即便是Wes的小槌子敲響桌面時，我都還沒能回過神。

  
　　Blaine在走廊入口深呼吸了好幾次，才鼓起勇氣走進交誼廳。他在內心排演過無數次，猜想Kurt可能會張大嘴、瞪大眼睛看他、可能當場哭了出來、可能楞在原處呆呆望著他、可能皺起他可愛的、仔細修剪過的眉毛……可能、他已經把每一個平行宇宙裡的Kurt會有的反應全都考慮過一遍，確認過自己都能夠應付好所有情況後，才終於邁出腳步。  
  
　　Kurt正坐在桌邊裝飾著一個小盒子。Blaine開口問他那是什麼，而Kurt回答那是給Pav的小棺材。  
  
　　他感覺自己的心臟正在胸口中無限加速，它快得彷彿隨時都會從他身體裡破膛而出，每一下心跳都像有人掐在上頭。他甚至聽得見自己聲音裡的顫抖──為什麼Kurt會沒有察覺？  
  
　　「為什麼你要選我和你一起唱這首歌？」他坐下來，然後Kurt問。Blaine回望他，直視對方眼中的好奇，感覺就是這一刻了。就是這一刻，會改變他的人生。決定他的明天、後天、還有之後的每一天是哀傷還是快樂。決定他的高中、他的大學，還有往後的人生會有什麼樣的發展。  
  
　　「Kurt，人生中會有這樣的時刻，當你驀然回首，會發現，『啊，原來那人一直都在燈火闌珊處』。」他說，接著伸出他顫抖的手，握上Kurt還擱在桌面的那只。他感覺到手掌下Kurt的體溫，那安撫了他的不安，卻也加熱了他的體溫，還有他臉上的溫度，「看著你唱『Black Bird』，就是屬於我的那個時刻。你撼動了我，Kurt。而和你一起合唱，只不過是多一個藉口好讓我能有更多時間與你相處。」  
  
　　他望著Kurt的雙眼。在那雙如同天空一般藍的眼睛裡，他幾乎可以看見自己的倒影。他幾乎可以看見對方眼底的濕潤，而他下定決心從今以後要用盡全力保護Kurt，不再讓他有任何傷心哭泣的可能。  
  
　　靠上去的時候，他感覺Kurt的雙唇比他預料中的還要柔軟。他的口腔比夢想中的還要溫暖。他聞到Kurt常用的保濕乳液香氣，清新迷人，而正是這個味道早在不知不覺中滲入了他的生活，早在他意識到以前就成為他習慣的、令他著迷不已的氣味。  
  
　　當他退開後，Kurt凝視他的眼神，讓Blaine感覺，這說不定是他生命中做過最正確的一件事。  
 

> 　　在我短短十六年的人生中，我曾經幻想過無數次，有一天，會有一個人決定他會牽起我的手，告訴我我是如何改變他的生命，他會彷彿沒有明天那般親吻我。
> 
> 　　進入McKinley、歷經幾次傻氣的迷戀後，這個夢想在我心中一點一點死去。我不指望在這所充斥著不用大腦度日的蠢蛋的公立高中裡，會有任何一點出現那一個人的可能。
> 
> 　　但是今天，他找到我了。
> 
> 　　他找到我了，就在我不再懷抱希望、就在我以為或許我會一個人孤單地走下去直到永遠時。
> 
> 　　他找到我了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [13] 經典恐怖電玩遊戲，主旨通常是幫助主角從一個充斥著怪物的異世界裡逃脫。  
> [14] 莎士比亞筆下最著名為愛殉情之男性角色。


	7. That’s Where You Find Love

　　「嘿。」Kurt 的聲音從門口冒出來，讓Blaine從日記本上抬起臉。  
  
　　「嘿。」他回答，微微一笑。他丈夫正從外面慢慢走進臥房，注意到Blaine手中的東西，兩眼瞪得老大，兩三步衝過來伸手就要搶。  
  
　　「你、你從哪裡、你怎麼會翻出來這個──」Kurt的手在空中揮舞，試圖奪過Blaine手裡的日記，後者飛快地背過身去，將筆記本拿遠離開Kurt的可及範圍。  
  
　　「我在衣櫃上的一個盒子裡找到的，我本來在找前年聖誕節你送我的那一頂高禮帽。可以給Liz戴上舞台！」Blaine說完轉身面向Kurt，空著的那隻手平舉著擋在他和Kurt之間，而另外一隻抓著筆記本的手則高高揚起。  
  
　　「拜託別讀那個！」Kurt放棄了。他垂下手，改叉在腰上，臉因為不好意思都要皺成一塊。Blaine看見丈夫的舉動，忍不住微笑。他知道Kurt總是會讓他，因為對方認為自己在比拼幼稚這點上，遠遠不如Blaine。  
  
　　Kurt退開一點，嘆了口氣，說：「那頂帽子在衣櫥下方的帽盒裡。你不覺得那頂帽子對一個五歲的小女孩而言太大了一點嗎？」  
  
　　「我覺得那會非常可愛。」Blaine認真地說，口氣驕傲又寵溺，「她會非常可愛。」他頓了頓，換了一個嚴肅的表情。他注視著Kurt，他身前的丈夫，兩頰正因為尷尬而變得酡紅的男人，「這個你，」他揮了揮手上的日記，「這個還沒有、還不能和我分享所有事的你，我想認識他。」  
  
　　「好吧。」Kurt猶豫了幾秒，咬了咬下唇之後才回答。在Blaine這樣灼熱的眼神之下他開始有點不好意思，稍微閃躲了兩次才終於看回丈夫的雙眼。  
  
　　終於，他妥協：「好吧。但是別在我面前看，我會很尷尬。」  
  
　　Blaine回給他丈夫一個微笑。Kurt無奈地搖搖頭，卻還是忍不住笑了出來。他開始往門外走去，卻在出臥房以前停了下來。他轉過身，回視著Blaine：「你最好快點下來。」Kurt告訴對方，「Liz在十分鐘內問了我七次『爹地呢？』她要是再五分鐘沒看到你，難保她不知道哪一刻會用尖叫聲把屋頂掀了。」  
  
　　「她起床了？」Blaine笑了出來，「你難道沒有教她該怎麼維持小公主應有的禮儀姿態？」  
  
　　「顯然她學到比較多該怎麼使用小公主的頤指氣使。」Kurt攤開手，「對她的爹地。」  
  
　　「有其父必有其女。（Like père, like daughter.）」Blaine的笑容更燦爛了。Kurt則扮了個鬼臉，轉身離開了房間。  
  
　　Blaine將目光移回那本日記，他看著上頭娟秀的字體稍稍出了神。Kurt的聲音隨後又出現在他耳中，Blaine抬起臉，看見Kurt從門後探出一個腦袋，兩隻手側攀在門緣上。  
  
　　「你知道我愛你的，對吧？（You know I love you, don’t you?）」  
  
　　他看起來有那麼點不安、有點不自在，還有一點點羞澀。Blaine很久沒見到Kurt的臉上浮現這種表情，那令他看起來像最初他們剛認識不久的樣子。那時他們才十六歲。還在青春期。還沒開始相戀。還在摸索，努力為自己的人生找到值得活下去的理由。  
  
　　Blaine微笑起來，「我也愛你。」他回應，看見對方的臉亮了起來，兩頰因為放心和滿足而酡紅。一雙眼睛眨了幾下，彷彿在確定剛才發生的事實。  
  
　　Kurt縮回牆後，消失在樓梯間裡。咖啡的香氣從樓下慢慢飄進了臥室。  
  
　　Blaine闔上日記，將它放在書桌上。他轉過頭，望見窗外明媚的陽光照了進來，穿過窗簾，在地上畫成幾個隨風移動的小光圈。Blaine想著他們用了多少時間、犯了多少錯、又繞了多少路才換到這個。  
  
　　還有他們沒有錯過彼此是多麼幸運、有多麼幸福。

 

END


End file.
